the fire blade
by kaya928
Summary: a story about my favorite video game told from the perspective of my own original characters.
1. prologue: new beginnings

kaya: hey all the name is kaya and i will like to introduce a close friend of mine who will remained unnamed for now.

?: thanks for the intro kaya but could you have at least given them the notice first?

kaya: right as usual. i do not own any of the kingdom hearts and never will. but i do own my friend over there.

?: woe is me.

*kaya jumps on ? and ties her to a chair with duct tape of her mouth*

kaya : me thinks it's time to get on with the story.

?: mmmmph! translation: enjoy!

chapter 1: new beginnings

As Kaya walks along the beach she wonders where she is. Then out of nowhere two boys and one girl were running towards her calling out the name amber. Kaya had no clue why they were calling her that but they looked familiar. The boy that was in the lead had strait silver hair that came down to his shoulders and aqua eyes.

The other boy who was right behind the silver haired boy had spikey light brown hair and crystal blue eye that were similar to mine. Trailing behind both of them was a girl who had long strait auburn hair and beautiful blue eyes. When they reached me the auburn haired girl asked, "Are you feeling alright amber?" then before I could reply the light brown haired boy said, " of course she is alright Kairi. Otherwise she wouldn't have come to the island!" _"So __the __girl's__ name __is __Kairi,__ eh?"_ I thought.

Then the boy with the silver hair said, " amazing Sora, you finally figured something out on your own." While the auburn haired girl rolled her eyes when the silver haired boy had said that. Then everything went dark and the trio froze in place and I was spinning around looking for any sources of light but the only light was coming off of the group and myself. I figured that if I said the names of the teens in the mysterious group we would return to the island.

So I started to say "Sora, Kairi, and…" but I realized that I didn't even know the silver haired boy's name! I knew I had to remember it because very soon all four of us would fade into the darkness. So I looked deep inside my heart and said "Sora, Kairi, and. Sora, Kairi, and. Sora, Kairi, and…" then I shouted in realization "RIKU!"

At that moment I was enveloped in a burst of light and when it was gone we were back on the island but Kaya Pegasus was no longer there. In her place was a girl with raven black hair with red highlights and silvery blue eyes. The girl's name was Amber and she was the keeper of the fire blade.

?: finally got away from kaya and i bet you now who i am now.

kaya: amber were in the blazes are you!

amber: well if kaya's screaming doesn't convince you of who i am than i don't know what will.

kyumi: wow you really made her mad this time amber.

the audience: **WHO IN ALL OF KINGDOM HEARTS ARE YOU!**

kyumi: nobody. p.s. please comment or/and rate

amber: kyumi! get back to where you belong!

*kyumi laughs and calls kaya and tells her that she found amber. she is still laughing as kaya chases amber out of the room with amber's fire blade.*

kyumi: until next time see ya!


	2. Chapter 1: awakening

Amber: hey everyone here's the new chapter sorry for taking so long to make it. kaya has been busy with school work so she hasn't been getting enough time to help the author write our stories.

*Kaya bursts through the door and screams at amber*

Kaya: AMBER! ARE YOU NUTS WE'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO MENTION HER UNTIL LATER!

Amber: sorry Kaya! i forgot about it. um can please forget about me mentioning the author.

Kaya: AMBER! YOU DID AGAIN!

*Kaya once again chases Amber around the room with her own keyblade*

Kyumi: _sigh, _guess I'll have to say it kaya does not nor will she ever own kingdom hearts and the characters. but she does own us.

* * *

When I opened my eyes all I could see around me was darkness. Even though I had no clue where I was I felt safe and

secure. Then out of nowhere there is a flash of light and somehow I end back on the island. Sora, Riku, and Kairi standing

before me looking a bit dazed when I asked "you guys what in the world happened?" then Riku replies, "amber I would

tell you but I don't know myself." In the next instant I was lying on my back in the sand with my cousin Sora hugging me

to death. What happened next was Sora asking me a gazillion questions and comments and the only one I heard was "I'm

so happy that you are okay amber and I am so sorry for mistaking you as heartless". For those who don't know, Sora and

Riku had returned to the island a month ago after their battle with the heartless and Xemnas. The whole thing with the

heartless and Xemnas story would take too long to explain but the one thing I do know is that it is a big secret and they

trusted me enough to tell me what happened. After a week of settling back into routine I decided to play a little trick on

my cousin. I hid in the secret cave behind the waterfall that Riku and me found one week before they started to build the

raft and waited for my cousin to be brought in by Riku. To tell you the truth Riku and me have been planning to pull this

trick on Sora ever since we found the cave and for those who don't know it is not the same cave that Sora, Riku, and

Kairi had found and played in all by themselves. When Riku brought Sora to the cave that he had "just found" Sora went

in first and then I jumped out from my hiding place and scare Sora out of his wits. But unfortunately Sora accidentally hit

me with his keyblade because he was so surprised. Now we should definitely get back to the story. After Sora got off me

and we both got up the rest of the day was pure fun and the only major highlight was when Sora dared Riku to give me a

kiss. A guess what Riku actually did it and when it was over you would think that I was a female knuckles the echidna. In

other words I was a stunned cherry tomato and on the way home Riku apologizes for the actual kiss and that it will never

happen again. Unknown to him and practically every other person on the island I wouldn't mind if it happened again. For

a while I thought that life will be good without no more heartless invasions but boy was I wrong.

* * *

Erica: hey everyone for those who don't know I'm the author the author girls were mentioning before. first of all i want to get something straight kaya doesn't own the characters, I do and second of all I'm very sorry this chapter was so bad but I promise that the next chapter will have a little more excitement than this one since basically this chapter was just for filler. thank you for reading this chapter and hey pyra think you can take us outta here?

pyra: sure Erica! we hope that you enjoyed this chapter and to see you real soon! catch you later!


End file.
